


Are We Ready?

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Life after Camp-Half Blood [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little bit of angst, Cute Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Frazel child, Insecure Nico di Angelo, M/M, Married Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo is a Good Brother, Nico di Angelo is a Good Friend, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico di angelo Babysitting, Nico di angelo as a godfather, Nico is a good singer, Soldatino, Some self doubts, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, Will solace is a good husband, but happy ending, solangelo, solangelo moments, solangelo one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Nico babysitting his godchild/nephew with the help of Will ofcourse. One that started with uncomfortableness lead to a big decision and probably a big step for their relationship. Are they ready?
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Life after Camp-Half Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141571
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Baby Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Nico and Will babysitting Frazel's child which would soon lead or trigger a thought that is in need of a decision.

Will and Nico were nearly 30, they have their own apartment. Will was now a doctor in training and is doing quite well, while Nico comes back to camp at summers to teach sword fighting, and since he enjoyed teaching and the respect he got from it, he is a teacher on school years. It was just a regular day but the 2 boys were in their day off, Nico woke up with a knock to their apartment, Will was still sleeping beside him, probably tired from the night shift last night, so Nico decided to stand and greet whoever planned to visit so early in the morning. When he opened the door, it was Hazel and Frank with their child sleeping on Frank’s chest, Nico gave Hazel a hug, but Hazel was uneasy, “What is wrong?”, Hazel pursed her lips, “Umm... Nico can I ask for a favor?”, Nico was confused and it seems like Hazel wont meet his eyes, like she was already feeling guilty before she even asked, Nico just nodded, “Umm, you see, it’s been awhile since me and Frank had some time together, you know being praetors and all then getting married but stuck in our jobs then giving birth, we just wanted to uh… have time for ourselves without worrying for awhile about anything but-”, she stopped and waved her hand at her child, “I know you’re not good with children but I figured you have Will, and it’s just for a day but if you don’t want to-”, Nico cut her off and said, “It’s alright Hazel, you and Frank do deserve some time together, besides how can I say no to you, especially since I’m the godfather of that child, I think that makes it my responsibility to take care of him in your absent”, Hazel smiled then hugged Nico “Thank you so much Nico! I hope Samuel won’t be much trouble for you”, Nico smiled, “I’ve been through worse”. Hazel then gave all the materials he needs for taking care of Sam (Samuel’s nickname), then handed out the child to Nico, which he held uncomfortably since he has no idea how to hold the child, then the 2 left. Nico then brought the child to his and Will’s room, and Nico was holding the child wrongly, so he set him beside Will in the bed, hoping Will doesn’t roll on the child. He then walked around the bed the nudge Will gently to wake him up, “Sunshine please wake up, I need your help”, Will then groaned but opened his eyes and said, “What do you need love?”, before Nico can answer the baby cried from the other side of the bed, this bolted Will awake, so he took the child like it came naturally to him, and like he had help a child before then cradled the child as he hummed till it falls asleep again, Will shot him a “please explain look” and Nico told him everything. Will then stood up and handed the child to Nico, Nico stepped back shaking his head, “I don’t know how to hold that thing!” he hissed, Will smiled and had to hide a laugh, he then took another step forward, “First of all this thing is a child, second you’re the godfather, don’t you wanna hold your godchild slash nephew?”, Nico sighed in defeat as Will taught Nico how to properly hold the child, and as he did, he saw how adorable his godchild was, he also felt warmth and joy at the sight of him asleep, “This feels nice” Nico whispered with a smile, “We should get one ourselves”, then Will looked at him wide-eyed and blushing, Nico who just realized the extent of what he said blushed too, “I-I mean, we’ve been ma-married fo-for years an-and w-wont it be ju-just ni-nice?” Nico stuttered as he said those words, which earned him a laugh from the child of Apollo, when Will compose himself he started, “I want one too”

“You think we’re ready?” Nico asked not meeting Will’s eyes,

“Of course we are.”

“You think I’m ready?”

“Well you’re doing quite fine now, Sam seems relaxed in your arms, but I wont rush you if you feel like you’re not ready yet”

Nico the looked straight to Will’s eyes filled with joy but also curious on what he’s about to say, he then looked down at his arms as Sam was opening his eyes staring at him then started laughing, which sounds nice because of how pure and adorable it was, Nico then look back up towards Will’s blue beautiful eyes that never failed to awed him even as the years past, “Well it’s a big step but, I think we should check out some adoption agencies tomorrow” Will smiled was brighter, he then kissed Nico by the lips being careful to not squash the baby between them, as he pulled away, “I love you”

“I love you too Sunshine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lighthearted and cute moment for our solangelo ship. Also don't forget to leave kudos and some comments! Also what do you think of the child's name? Samuel Leo Zhang? Does it sound right? What would you name their child if I were you? I wanna hear your suggestions! :-)


	2. Doubts & Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico starts to have doubts about adopting but Will is there to make those doubts go away, also more baby Sam babysitting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend this to be chaptered, but my ideas just went wild sooo here we go! Basically this happens right after chapter 1, so they're still babysitting baby Sam( Frazel's child)

The moment Nico di Angelo agreed to check adoption agencies the next day, Will Solace suddenly made a call to cancel his works for the next day (typical). Nico and Will then spent the day playing with Sam. Will was better with the necessities part (feeding, dressing, and even changing his diapers). Surprisingly though, Nico was being the “fun” guardian, they watched some cartoons in television, this is where Nico figured out that baby Sam loved watching Barney so when it ended, he began to cry so Nico had to find more barney episodes in his laptop. Everytime Barney sang “I love you” by the end of the episode, he would cry until Nico sings along with it while Nico cradles him on his arm. This bothered Nico at first, but he then realized he liked the song, and he didn’t mine at all, the song was just so pure and wholesome, just like Sam. The 3 also played with some of the toys that was found in Sam’s baby bag. The day just went that way, tiring it maybe, but it was also kinda fun and relieving. Nico had felt like he finally understand what it felt to live normally, even if it was just for a day, because sure they were outside camp and all but they couldn’t avoid some monster attacks every once in awhile when they go outside, Nico was a child of the big 3, and he didn’t wanna admit it, but this is one of the reason why he didn’t wanna adopt a child. What if a monster attacked them? Sure, he would be able to defend himself but would he be able to defend all of them? Himself, Will, and their child? Will will always have his back but he was never a good fighter to begin with. It just scares him, the anxiety of risking such a bundle of joy to the life of monster attacks and weirdness.

“Nico?”

Will called his name and he snapped back to reality, “hmm?” is all he could respond, he looked at Will cradling Sam on his arms as the baby giggles every once in awhile, “What’s wrong love?” , Nico offered a halfhearted smile,

“I was just thinking about us adopting and the consequences”, Will frowned then said,

“We don’t really have to rush it if you’re not-” but Nico cut him off,

“It’s not that, I am ready, and I know that you’re ready too, I mean just look at today, we did pretty good with Sam” this made Nico smile proudly before frowning again, “But if we adopt, our child would be defenseless against monsters, and we both know we can’t completely avoid monster attacks”, Will settled baby Sam on the couch and put a bunch of pillows in front of her to prevent her from falling then walked to Nico, his hand cupping Nico’s cheek, “I know we can’t, and our child probably wont live normally, but we will be there to protect him or her, plus she has to loving fathers, as demigods we should know that one thing to really long for in a family is a happy and complete one” Nico started to protest but Will continued, “I mean, I for one wouldn’t care being attacked by monsters every once in awhile as long as I have loving parents, who I can trust to protect me” Nico smiled at this leaning into Will’s touch, “Why do you always know the right thing to say?”

“Because I’m smart?” Nico rolled his eyes on this and snorted,

“Yeah right”, they both started laughing, a little bit too loud that woke up Sam, who was now apparently crying, Will rushed to him, and cradled him again, but the baby won’t stop crying. Nico who just pulled himself together from laughing suggested that maybe Will should sing a lullaby,

“We both know I’m a terrible singer, if anything it will just make Sam cry more” Will said pouting, Nico rolled his eyes, “Maybe you can sing to him? You are his godfather.” Will said with a smirk on his face, Nico scowled at him, “You’re still quite annoying, Solace” but he went and reached out for Sam since he can’t stand the crying anymore. Nico cradled his godchild as he started singing the first lullaby that came into his mind:

_Close your eyes  
I know what you see  
The darkness is high  
And you're in ten feet deep  
But we've survived  
More terrible monster than sleep  
And you know i will be here, to tell you to breathe  
Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason i live)  
non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)  
io vegliero su di te (i'm watching over you)  
stumbling lost  
The last choice of all that you meet  
It's the cost  
Of rulling those 'neath you feet  
Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
You're exhausted  
Listening for a voice that can't speak  
Ma nico mio caro  
Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione ho vissuto (the reason i live)  
non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)  
io vegliero su di te (i'm watching over you)  
So you run  
Through shadows you roam  
seams undone  
By the love you thought you could own  
but he's just one  
Of many that you might call home  
And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones  
Fade from your bones...  
ho.oh.  
eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)  
ora un principe oscuro (now a dark prince)  
ma anche per te, c'e una luce (but even for you, there is a light)  
che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)  
  
_

As he finished the song, Sam was already asleep, he didn’t let go of him though, he just sat down at the sofa as he still cradle Sam on his arms, only then did he noticed Will staring at him, mouth slightly open, with some tears threatening to drop from his eyes, “You have the most beautiful voice, did you know that?” he said whispering not to wake up Sam again, “How come you’d never sang for me before?”, Nico glared, “Because I don’t sing” Will raised an eyebrow, “Except on special occasions for special people”, Will pretended to pout, “Am I not one of those special person” Nico can’t help but roll his eyes, “Ofcourse not, you’re not my special other, remember? You’re more of my significant annoyance, and Oh! Have I told you that you’re such a dork”, Will just smiled and kissed Nico on the cheek as he leaned his head on Nico’s shoulder, “Well then my dear significant annoyance, I’m gonna get some sleep on your comfy shoulder, goodluck standing up when you have to”, Nico just smiled not waking both Sam or Will, then he starts to wonder if this scene would happen too once Nico and Will adopt their own child, suddenly all worries melted away. He has made up his mind, they will adopt a child and he’s gonna give all he’s got to protect the child, make the child happy, but most of all make the child feel loved by his/her 2 loving parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think, I was planning to do a 3rd chapter where they'll actually adopt or maybe even a 4th just as an epilogue idk, what do you guys think? (okay I sound redundant but I will appreciate both negative and positive comments)  
> The lullaby Nico sung is "Soldatino by Paula Bennet"


	3. Solace-Di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will was looking for a child to adopt when a certain god shows up and tells them he had already adopted for them, I wonder where this would lead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took long, hope you enjoy the chapter though.

Nico was standing on the corner while watching his husband talk and play with the children. Nico was just observing each child to see if he feels well, he doesn’t really know, his just waiting for that unexplainable feeling that he felt the moment Sam, his nephew was in his arms. Will seemed to be having fun with every child he has socialized with though, it’s actually really cute to watch how much a child Will can be sometimes. Right now, Will was just lifting a boy, probably 4 years old in a position that makes the boy feel like his flying as Will twirls him around. _What a dork_ , he thought.

A few minutes has passed until he felt the room temperature drop, he also sensed some kind of underworld-y presence which Will may have felt too, because he rushed to Nico’s side with wide eyes, “Was that you?” he asked as the two of them search around the place, Nico just shook his head and that’s when his eyes landed on a guy standing a few feet away from them, wearing a black polo with formal pants, that’s when Nico relaxed, “Oh thank the gods, it’s just my dad”. Nico took Will’s hands and started leading them towards Hades.

“What are you doing here, dad?” Nico asked as calmly as he can while talking to his dad, Hades smiled which was weird because he rarely does that, “I’ve adopted for you”, Nico and Will was both shocked by this, “With all due respect Lord Hades-” Will started,

“Oh, no need to be formal my son-in-law, you may call me Hades or dad if you want to” Will tensed, then Nico glared at Hades,

“Um, okay, umm… dad, I mean Hades, uh yeah d-dad” Will stuttered, “Not to sound disrespectful, but I think me, and Nico should be the one to pick who we adopt”, Nico squeezed Will’s hand as he hummed in agreement. That’s when Hades snapped his fingers, and they were swallowed by the shadows.

Next thing they know, they were in Hades’ throne room in the underworld, beside Hades now stood Persephone holding a child on her arms, the child was probably just a few months younger or older than Sam, when Nico peaked at the child, first thing he noticed was the child’s features tan skin, some brown hair starting to grow, and brown eyes, his eyes went wide as he looked at Hades, “Is she?”, Hades just nodded, Nico took the child from Persephone, as Nico cradled the child in his arms, he felt it, what he was waiting for, the warmth, care and the protectiveness that comes with it.

“She’s a demigod too you know” Hades said as Persephone hummed in agreement,

“She’s a child of Demeter, and though my mother may disapprove her child to be raised by a son of Apollo and Hades due to history, me and your dad thinks you two would be most qualified”, Will looked up at the goddess confused,

“Why?” Persephone nodded towards Nico’s direction, Will raised an eyebrow at his husband,

“Because she’s the reincarnation of Bianca” Will’s eye widened,

“Oh” Will faced Hades, “What happened to his father?”

“He was killed in a car accident, the child was left at home with a sitter, good thing too, it would be sad to know my past daughter dying just after she got reborned”, Will nodded and put his hands on Nico’s shoulder as his husband was still cradling the child, Nico looked Will straight in the eyes filled with warmth, and love and Will knew they had to adopt this child, “Are we adopting her?” Nico asked gently, “Ofcourse” is all Will answered then he looked up to Hades, “Does she have a name yet?” Hades nodded,

“Maria”, Nico just smiled,

“Maria Solace-Di Angelo, not bad”

“Not bad indeed, deathboy.”

Hades clasped his hands, “Okay, Soo I’ve already worked on the adoption papers and will work on legalizing her name, so you guys just take good care of her, okay?”

Will and Nico nodded in unison as Hades snapped his hand and they were back in their apartment, but what they found in their apartment is what surprised them. They found all materials they need to take care of a child, there was milk, toys, baby clothes, heck there was even a crib. In the table by the kitchen, there was a sunflower with a note, “Congrats to the new member of the family!”, Will looked at his husband,

“Persephone or Apollo?”, Nico thought for a moment,

“Probably both”, was all he answered before Maria started crying,

Will smirked “You know what to do” Nico just sighed as he sang “Soldatino by Paolo Bennet”, once Maria was once again asleep, the 2 boys smiled at each other, gently kissing each other on the lips, once they pulled away,

“I love you, Deathboy”

“I love you too, Sunshine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the writing maybe a bit lousy, idk about you guys, but it does feel like it. Hmmm... leave comments and kudos if you'd like, and am still considering an epilogue :-) I'd like to hear what you guys think though!


End file.
